


spice it up

by Dresupi



Category: Southern Vampire Mysteries - Charlaine Harris, True Blood (TV)
Genre: Banter, F/M, Fingerfucking, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, Movie Theater Sex, My First Work in This Fandom, One Shot, Parking Lot Sex, Public Sex, Sex on a Car, Shameless Smut, no plans to continue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 03:44:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16297517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: Sookie and Eric get frisky in a movie theater.





	spice it up

**Author's Note:**

> My contribution (a day late) for Day 13 of Kinktober. Today's kink is: Public Sex.
> 
> Umm, so I've writting little drabbles on tumblr for this fandom, but never anything remotely this long (or this smutty).
> 
> Timeline is whenever, it's shameless smut, it doesn't matter. ;)

Sookie released Eric’s lips with a soft pop, her eyes fluttering open to his steely blues boring into them. He licked his bottom lip before speaking. “If you wanted to do this, we could have done it at home. With fewer… witnesses…” His gaze flitted briefly to the other patrons of the sleepy little movie theater. None of them were paying them any attention, and at least half of them were already engaging in similar activities.

Raising her eyebrows, she grinned widely. “I thought  _ you _ were the one who wanted to spice things up?”

“Did I say that? That doesn’t sound like me…” he replied.  “I believe what I said was, I wanted to fuck you on the patio so the neighbors could hear you scream my name.”

She rolled her eyes, deciding to ignore him because no way in hell was that going to happen. “Did you think I wanted to come to the movies to actually  _ watch  _ the movie?”

He shrugged. “You are an odd sort of human, Sookie. I’ve made my peace with it.”

Fisting her hands in his t-shirt, she yanked him closer.  He grunted when his ribs hit the arm rest, reaching down to fold it up and out of his way.

His hands cupped her face, surrounding her completely as his teeth nipped at her bottom lip.  No fangs yet, she hadn’t enticed him enough for him to take this seriously.

She let one of her hands move down his chest, down towards his crotch. He caught it in his before she could get to the good stuff, however.

“Aiming to get us kicked out of this quaint establishment?” he asked, clearly teasing, since his fangs popped down with a soft click.

“Aiming for a lifetime ban, actually…” she countered, taking his hand and bringing it down to her lap.

Eric was a clever boy. He knew what she was after. His fingers slid beneath the hem of her skirt, snaking up her inner thighs until he reached her panties.

Or he would have, if she’d been wearing any.

He inhaled sharply, eyes probably flashing, but Sookie couldn’t really see in the dark. “Naughty, naughty Sookie…” he breathed, fingers ghosting over her sex as she shifted in her seat, realizing fairly quickly that her plan didn’t have many parts past getting Eric’s hands on her.

She was a notorious ‘moaner’, (Eric’s words, not hers), and would likely make a ton of noise once he got going. His fingers slid in her slick, coating themselves with it as she squirmed and tried not to just spread herself open completely to give him full access.

She could feel the smile on his lips as he pressed two long fingers into her opening, his palm flat against her clit. Eric caught her lip between his teeth, sucking it into his mouth and laving it with his tongue.

Sookie was breathing hard, trying not to moan when he started rocking his palm against her. Fingers crooked inside, finding the exact right spot and pressing relentlessly. HIs palm rubbed pleasurably against her clit at a slow, creeping pace.  One she couldn't even urge along without causing the seat to squeak and for everyone in the theater to know what they were up to.

Her previous bravado was shrinking down with every soft stroke of his fingers.

Eric’s other hand cupped her breast, finding her nipple, taut and stiff through the fabric of her top  _ and _ her bra. He pinched it delicately, rolling the bud between thumb and forefinger, his teeth raking over her bottom lip as a sweet, burning ache built between her legs.

“Eric,” she rasped. 

“Shhh…” he murmured, “Not so loud…” And then, the son-of-a-bitch started wiggling his fingers inside her, shushing her all the while.

The ache built, and Sookie squirmed in his arms, unable to escape the exquisite torture and not really wanting to anyway.

He stole kisses from her between her gasps, a soft, smug smile forming on his lips as he watched her slowly fall apart from his touch.

“So, so naughty, Ms. Stackhouse…” he murmured. “Cumming all over this filthy theater seat. All over my hand… better keep quiet, otherwise, we’re bound to be interrupted. Wouldn't that be terrible? If I had to stop touching you now, stop fucking you with my fingers?”

“Don’t stop…” she whimpered, attacking his lips to keep from moaning openly into the room. He swallowed every sound she made, groaning into her mouth when he felt her body’s tension release, felt her walls fluttering around his fingers, her hips straining to buck against his palm.

When he finally withdrew his fingers, he licked them clean as she rearranged herself in her seat, her vision clouding as she breathed heavily, willing her heartbeat to slow.  “I hope you know I’m taking you the second we’re in the car,” he murmured, reaching down to adjust his erection. “I’m so hard, I can’t think of anything else.”

Sookie blushed, and then grinned. “So let’s go. This movie sucks anyway.”

They made it only as far as the parking lot, with Eric flipping up her skirt and pressing into her as she bent to get into the car. Sookie gasped, gripping the back of the seat and placing one foot into the car for leverage.

Eric’s body felt stiff and taut, his hips slapping against her ass as he fucked himself in and out of her slick opening.

“Jesus…” she moaned, reaching up to place both hands on the roof of his sports car as he curled around her, fangs scraping her skin and leaving marks behind. She could feel the blood beading in the shallow wounds, could feel his tongue as he licked it up, cleaning her skin but not actually biting her.

When he came, it felt violent, his hands gripping her hips as his cock twitched inside her.

He pricked his finger and healed the wounds on her neck, pulled her skirt back down over her ass before tucking himself back into his jeans. He spun her around, kissing her silly against his car. “Sorry about that. Didn’t quite make it  _ into _ the car…”

“No complaints here,” Sookie said with a smile. One he returned briefly before offering his hand to help her into the passenger seat.

“That’s good, because I’ll likely need you again in twenty minutes.” His next grin was devilish, as he shifted his car and peeled out of the parking lot.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me some sugar if you want! xoxo! Thanks for reading!


End file.
